


Wipe the Slate Clean

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Need Brain Bleach, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Brain bleach might be in order.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine, I don’t own any, yadda, yadda, yadda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe the Slate Clean

Clint closed the door quickly, letting out a whistle and shaking his head. 

“What is it?” Natasha asked. 

“I did not need to see that,” Clint said, batting her hand away when she reached for the doorknob.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, obviously wanting to know what he’d seen, that he thought she shouldn’t. 

“It’s, uh.”

“Stark?” she prodded.

“Well, uh.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Nothing that man might do would surprise me.” Shouldering Clint aside, she opened the door. Taking a look inside the room, she closed the door again. “I am never eating in that room again.” 

“I warned you.” Clint said.

Shuddering, Natasha wrapped her arms around herself. “That was unexpected, even for Stark. He should’ve put up a sign, or something.”

“Yeah, well.” Clint shrugged. “Let’s go bleach our brains with some time at the range and some booze?” 

She nodded her agreement. “Booze before?”

Clint put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her away. “Definitely booze before.”


End file.
